Manhunt/Transcript
Intro Mitchell (Narrating): It was as close as we'd ever been... Four years on Hades' trail, and now we had his number two. The Doctor was the key to everything. A scene shows the doctor being interrogated by Ilona. Ilona: So, we'll begin again. These people - who are they? Ilona shows and image of Hades and some of his men on the screen on the table. Doctor: So this is what you think of me, uh? You think I'm a rat? Fuck you! Ilona slams the doctor's head onto the table. Ilona whispers to his ear. Ilona: I think you are whatever I tell you to be. Mitchell (Narrating): Ilona was one of a kind. Ex-Spetsnaz, now working for Atlas. She could be your best friend...or your worst nightmare...but you never knew which. Ilona: We have the names, now we just need to know where and when the meeting is. Doctor: You might as well kill me. I'm already dead. Ilona goes up to the doctor. Mitchell (Narrating): But once she got under your skin... Ilona holds the doctor's hand. Ilona: Please - Pierre, work with me. Let us help each other. Mitchell (Narrating): It was all over. The doctor holds Ilona's hand. Ilona then withdraws her hand and nods to the people watching the interrogation. The doctor points to Hades' location on the map on the screen. The scene changes to a meeting discussing about the plan to hunt down Hades. Kingpin: It's a single source. Has the intel been verified? Irons: The intel is good - Hades is meeting with his financial backers in Santorini twenty-four hours from now. Kingpin: Mr. Irons - the protocols for mounting an assault on... Irons: This man is responsible for fifty thousand deaths, General. We are going in. Kingpin: An operation on foreign sovereign soil? Kingpin takes off his glasses. Kingpin: It would be an act of war without congressional approval. Irons: Atlas is an internationally registered private company. We don't need Congress. Irons looks to Mitchell and Gideon. Irons: Gentlemen. Are we operational? Irons, Mitchell and Gideon stand up. Gideon: We're at the ready, sir. You're the trigger. Irons: I want your team on the ground in six hours. Kingpin: On whose authority? Irons: ON MY AUTHORITY! Irons, Mitchell and Gideon leave the room. Gameplay "MANHUNT" SANTORINI, GREECE SEPTEMBER 13, 2059 - 1130 HRS EXO TYPE SPECIALIST * RIOT SHIELD (ACTIVATED) * OVERDRIVE (ACTIVATED) * STIM (ACTIVATED) Mitchell looks at the coast of the city of Santorini, Greece. He then turns forward and looks at Ilona, who had just been served her coffee. They are at a cafe pretending to be a couple on their honeymoon. Gideon: Lean forward, Ilona. Supposed to be on your honeymoon. Ilona: Keep your eyes on Hades, not me. Gideon: Key-Man is approaching. Mark him. Ilona hands Mitchell a tablet computer. Ilona: You're up, Mitchell. Ilona drinks her coffee while Mitchell picks up the tablet and begins searching for the Key-Man. Prophet: Uplink is good. Ilona: Let's find the Key-Man. Scan for comm signals. You'll have to zoom in for a proper scan. Mitchell zooms in using the camera. Ilona: Now--look for the KVA comm signal. That'll be our ticket inside the Safehouse. Mitchell finds a man who has a comm signal. Ilona: There. Check him out. Mitchell scans him. The scan turns out negative. Ilona: He's not here. Switch to another camera. Mitchell switches to another camera and searches for another target. Mitchell finds another man with a comm signal. Ilona: Try him. If the player has less then 30 seconds left to scan... Ilona: Find him, or this whole mission is blown. If the player has less than 20 seconds left. Ilona: We're running out of time. Mitchell successfully locates the Key-Man. Prophet: Comm signal is a KVA match. He's our Key-Man. Mitchell stops using the tablet and returns it to Ilona. Ilona keeps it in her bag. Ilona: That's our ticket inside. Bravo moving. They stand up, pick up their bags, and leave the cafe. They receive a video message from Irons. Irons: Team, I don't need to remind you how important this mission is. Hades is responsible for the nuclear attacks four years ago. We bring him down, we bring down the whole KVA network. There's no room for error. Get it done. The video message ends. They spot the Key-Man ahead. Ilona: Loose follow. Then take him out. I'll clear out the back. Gideon: Don't cock this up, ladies. Ilona runs through a gate into an alley, closing the gate behind her. Mitchell follows the Key-Man into a different alley. Mitchell finds the Key-Man with another KVA soldier around a corner. The KVA men find Ilona. KVA Soldier: This is private property. You need to leave. Ilona: I'm looking for the market. I guess I got lost. KVA Soldier: It's not here. Go. Now. Ilona: Can you at least point me in the right direction? KVA Soldier: No. Stay where you are, I'm calling this in. Prophet: Bravo, take the guard. Mitchell takes out a guard while Ilona takes out the other one. Ilona grabs a key card from the Key-Man. Ilona: Nice work. Weapons ready. Bravo has the key card. Prophet: Alpha, be advised. Bravo is on the X. Gideon: Roger that. Ilona uses the key card to open the door to the KVA safehouse. Ilona: Hold up. Painting targets. Ilona puts down a Threat Grenade, marking all the enemies in the building. Ilona: Patrol--take him. Mitchell takes out the patrolling guard. Ilona: Two in the next room. Mitchell takes out the two guards in the next room. Ilona: Upstairs. They go upstairs and find a guard sleeping on a couch. Ilona: This one's mine. Wait for them to finish. Ilona covers the sleeping guard's face with a pillow then shoots him (if Mitchell kills him first, Ilona will simply cover his face with the pillow). In the next room a guard is talking to Hades via video call. KVA Soldier: All stations will be secure on time, sir. Your meeting will go uninterrupted. Hades: It had better, or you will answer directly to me. KVA Soldier: Understood. Hades: Hades out. The video call ends. Ilona: Drop him. Mitchell takes out the guard. Ilona: Prophet, Safehouse is clear. Will put eyes on the Conference Center. Prophet: Copy that, Bravo. Alpha you are clear for Phase 2. Gideon: Copy. Alpha is loading up the truck. Ilona: Mitchell, put on your exosuit. I'll assemble the WASP. Mitchell clears a table and puts his bag down on it. Ilona: Let's kit up. The screen goes black as Mitchell puts on his exosuit. Mitchell then goes out to the balcony and finds Ilona, also in her exosuit, assembling the WASP. Ilona: Prophet, WASP ready for launch. Gideon: Alpha in position. Standing by. Ilona launches the WASP. Prophet: Copy that. Standby for WASP. Ilona: Take the drone, Mitchell. I'll put ears on Hades' meeting. Mitchell pulls out a tablet and takes control of the WASP. Prophet: WASP is airborne. 200 meters to target. The WASP flies towards the target. Prophet: Zoom in on that conference room. Mitchell zooms in the WASP onto the conference room. Hades can be seen inside the conference room. Ilona: There. Have eyes on Hades. Wish we could pop him right now. Gideon: Easy, Ilona. Get the intel first. A truck pulls up to the gate. Prophet: Alpha's truck is rolling to the gate. Ilona: Alpha, go black. WASP will start the party. Wait for the guards to get close, then drop 'em. (If Mitchell takes out the courtyard or the balcony earlier then the guard alerts Gideon, Drelick and Baron.... Prophet: WASP, you've been spotted! Abort the mission! I repeat, abort the mission! or Prophet: 'All stations, hard compromise! Abort! Abort! Abort! ''...and the results will fail the mission. If Mitchell takes out Hades earlier... 'Ilona: '''Mitchell! Wait until we have an intel! ''...and the results fail the mission. Mitchell takes out the car or guard at the conference room... 'Ilona: '''That's not your target. ''or 'Gideon: '''Mitchell, what are you doing? ''or 'Gideon: '''Stick to your targets, Mitchell! ''...and the results will fail the mission.) A guard goes up to the truck. '''KVA Soldier: Hey--you! You cannot park here! Ilona: Make it quick. Gideon: This isn't 14th? We have a delivery on 14th. KVA Soldier: This street is off limits. Get moving. Gideon: Yeah, but we've got a delivery at-- (subtitles say "But we have a delivery at--") KVA Soldier: I don't care! Remove your vehicle from this street or we will do it for you. If the player still doesn't take out a guard... KVA Soldier: Something's not right - I'm calling it in. Ilona: Tighten it up, Mitchell. Mitchell takes out a guard while Gideon and his men take out the other guard. They hide the bodies in the truck. Gideon: Boring conversation anyway. Alpha ready to breach. Ilona: Mitchell, I'll call your targets. Shoot the two on the overwatch. KVA Soldier: Dimitri! Is that vehicle gone yet? Dimitri! Report! If the player doesn't take out the two on overwatch... Ilona: Two guards watching over the courtyard, Mitchell. Take 'em. Mitchell takes out the two on overwatch. Ilona: Alpha, move in. Gideon's men breach the courtyard and kill the guards there. Gideon: Courtyard clear. Gideon's men move forward. Ilona: Alpha hold, you have a watcher inside. One of Gideon's men kills the guard inside. As Gideon passes by a door, as enemy surprises him. Gideon: Shit! Ilona: Gideon is in trouble! (Mitchell doesn't take out the guard, the guard execute Gideon... Ilona: Man down! They got Gideon! ...and the results fail the mission.) Mitchell takes out the enemy. Gideon: Thanks for the assist. Ilona: It's clear. Alpha, move up. Mitchell, drop two. Alpha will mop up. If the player does not shoot the guards near the pool... Gideon: Waiting on WASP. Pick up the pace. Mitchell takes out two guards by the pool while Gideon's men takes out the last guard by the pool. Gideon: Pool is clear. Alpha moving. Gideon's men move to a big room with a large window. They prepare to breach the room. Gideon: Alpha in position. Placing the Mute Charge. Ilona: Copy that, Alpha. Mitchell, swing around and cover the glass side of the atrium. Gideon: Mute Charge ready. Ilona: Charge only gives limited coverage. Clear 'em out fast. Mitchell signals the breach. The Mute Charge goes off and they breach the room. Mitchell shoots any guards in the atrium he sees. When the atrium is cleared with at least 15 seconds remaining on the Mute Charge... Ilona: Nice job. If the atrium is cleared with less that 15 seconds remaining on the Mute Charge... Ilona: You nearly blew the timer on that. Gotta be quicker. Either way... Gideon: Atrium is clear. Prophet: All stations be advised, it looks as though Hades is starting the meeting. Ilona: Roger that, Prophet. Step it up, Alpha. Don't want to miss the big pitch. Gideon: Copy that. Ilona: Shoot two at the top of the stairs. Mitchell kills the two guards at the top of the stairs. Ilona: Kill confirmed. Need to pull KVA off that door so Alpha can move in. Trip a car alarm. Mitchell shoots a car to trigger its alarm. '' '''KVA Soldier:' Let's check it out. Three KVA soldiers move to investigate. Gideon: KVA is moving. Ilona: WASP, hit the three headed for the car. KVA Soldier: Nothing here. Mitchell kills the three KVA soldiers investigating the car. Gideon: Clear. Alpha moving to breach point. Ilona: Mitchell, get eyes on that meeting. Line up Hades nice and clean. All teams, stand by for breach. Mitchell lines up Hades for a shot. Ilona: Hold fire until my mark. Hades can be heard speaking to his financial backers. Hades: Where is the recording now? I keep it close to me at all times. It will keep us safe. You will contact him again for further payment. They have two days. Ilona: That's it. WASP, take the shot, take the shot! Mitchell shoots Hades and Gideon's men breach the room and take out the guards in the meeting room. Ilona: Hades is down! Alpha move in and confirm the kill! Gideon goes up to Hades' body and takes a retina scan. Gideon: Scanning retina. Negative. It's not Hades! Not Hades! Drelick: Shit! He's rigged! Clear the room! Drelick jumps on the body double to protect the rest from the explosion. The body explodes, killing Drelick and disabling the WASP's cloak. Prophet: Alpha report! Gideon: A body double was rigged with a remote bomb! We have a man down! Repeat--man down! Ilona: Got a stamp on the detonator's frequency. Tracing the source now! (Subtitles say "Got a stamp on the detonator's frequency. Standby while I trace the source!") Prophet: Be advised, KVA on the move. Gideon: WASP, we need some cover! Mitchell takes out some KVA soldiers. More KVA soldiers come in with a technical. Prophet: All stations--KVA tech rolling in. Gideon: We need covering fire! Ilona: Get on it, Mitchell! I'm still tracing the source. Mitchell takes out the technical gunner and more KVA soldiers. Gideon: We can't just sit on this building, Ilona! Ilona: The real Hades is close, Gideon! We can't lose him! Prophet: All teams--truck leaving south garage. It's Hades! Hades is on the move! The KVA soldiers launch drones, which target the WASP with missiles. A "Missile Warning" message appears on the WASP's HUD. Gideon: Shit, KVA drones launched! The WASP is hit by missiles and is destroyed. Ilona: What just happened? Alpha! Report! Mitchell puts away the WASP tablet. Fire and explosions can be seen in the distance. Prophet: All teams on Hades! All teams on Hades! Truck is southbound! Ilona: I've lost visual! Gideon! Gideon, if you can hear me, follow Hades! They leave the balcony. Ilona: Shit! We need to move! Mitchell! Down the stairs into the back street! We need to cut off Hades! Prophet: Bravo, be advised, KVA has surrounded your position. They go downstairs and are ambushed by KVA soldiers. They take out all the KVA soldiers. Ilona: Through here! Ilona kicks open a gate. Ilona: Come on! We'll use the back alleys to cut him off! They run through the streets, passing running civilians. Prophet: Bravo, KVA inbound. Civilians in play. Ilona: Out of the way! Get inside and stay there! They engage KVA soldiers. Ilona: Careful of civilians! They take out the KVA soldiers and move forward, encountering more KVA soldiers. Ilona: KVA incoming! They clear out the KVA and move forward, engaging more KVA in the process. Ilona: More KVA! Alpha, we're hitting a ton of interference! What's your status? Gideon: We're crawling with KVA! Keep pushing forward and try to cut off Hades! Ilona: Roger that! They continue to engage to KVA. Ilona: They're pulling back! As they move forward some KVA with rocket launchers appear. Ilona: Rockets! Take 'em out! They clear the area. Ilona: Mitchell, open the door! KVA reinforcements are on their way! Mitchell pulls the door off and throws it out. Ilona: Follow me! They receive a video feed showing the location of Hades' convoy. Prophet: All stations, be advised, Hades' convoy is southbound! Torres: We have contact at the bell tower on...Aurgh! Prophet: Torres--can you repeat? Torres: Man down! Man down! Sniper in the bell tower! They move towards a door. Suddenly the door is hit by sniper fire. Ilona: Damn! Sniper's got a bead on us! Throwing smoke! Ilona tosses a smoke grenade as the door is hit again. Ilona: Let's move! Smoke won't last forever! They move down onto a balcony. Ilona: Jump across! I'll cover! Mitchell jumps off the balcony into another building through the window. Ilona then follows. They move through the building where civilians are hiding as the sniper continues to fire at them. Ilona: Get down! Stay away from the windows! Everyone stay away from the windows! They reach the end of the corridor. Ilona: Shit, that's a lot of open ground. You want to run first or suppress fire? If the player chooses to suppress fire... Ilona: Keep that sniper buttoned up! Ilona jumps down as Mitchell suppresses the sniper. Ilona makes it to cover. Ilona: Move! Mitchell jumps down and runs across the balcony to cover as Ilona covers him. If the player chooses to run first... Ilona: I'll keep him pinned down! Go, Mitchell! Mitchell jumps down and runs across the balcony to cover as Ilona suppresses the sniper. Ilona: Cover me! Suppression fire! Ilona jumps down and runs to cover while Mitchell suppresses the sniper. Either way... Ilona: Come on, the sniper can't hit us on the street below. They jump down to the street. Some KVA soldiers and drones appear. Ilona: KVA drones! Take cover! They take out the KVA soldiers and drones. Ilona: Drones are down. Keep pushing to that sniper! They continue to run through the streets. Ilona: Into the restaurant! They enter a restaurant where the sniper continues to fire at them. Ilona: Through the lobby! They move forward and find an injured Torres. Ilona: Prophet, I have eyes on Torres! He's been hit! Prophet: Copy that, Bravo. Requesting a medic. Torres: Find Rivers--has the stinger. Torres is then shot and killed by the sniper. Ilona: Shit! We need that stinger. Let's move! They move back up to the street. Ilona: There's Rivers--second floor. We need that stinger! I'll cover you! Some KVA drones attack them. They take out the drones. Ilona: Drones are down! Grab that Stinger! Mitchell runs up to the second floor and finds the Stinger next to a dead Rivers. Mitchell picks up the Stinger and fires it at the sniper. The missiles destroy the bell tower, killing the sniper. Ilona: Got him. Fuck that guy. Prophet: Bravo, Hades' convoy is four mikes to the X. Ilona: Copy that, Bravo is moving to the X. Let's go! A truck is blocking their way. Ilona: Give me a hand, Mitchell! They push the truck out of the way. Prophet: Bravo, Hades convoy is two mikes out. Ilona: Copy that, moving to intercept! They move through the alley and find a road where they can ambush the convoy. Ilona: There! We can set up an ambush from down there! They jump down and Ilona shoots to the air, then lets the civilians get away from the street by themselves. Prophet: Bravo, Hades inbound! Ilona: Copy that! Mitchell, set the charges! Mitchell plants a charge on the road. Ilona: Find cover. Wait for my signal. They hide behind cover. Hades' convoy arrives. Ilona: Now! Mitchell detonates the charges, causing the vehicles to crash. Gideon: Bravo, do not let up! Get Hades at any cost! They push forward, clearing out the KVA. Ilona: Push forward! We need to contain the scene! They continue to push forward. Ilona: Got eyes on Hades' truck! We're almost there. They clear the area. Ilona: Clear! Streets are clear! Prophet, we are moving on Hades! Prophet: Roger that! Be advised, more KVA inbound! Ilona: Hurry, Mitchell! I'll cover! Mitchell opens the door of the car and pulls Hades out. Ilona: Mitchell, look out! Suddenly, another car arrives. They try to shoot the car but it rams Mitchell, pinning him against a wall. Ilona kills the enemies in the car. Ilona comes over to Mitchell and tries to help pull Mitchell out but Hades comes and attacks Ilona. Ilona tries to shoot him but Hades pushes her gun away and punches her. They continue to fight. Ilona drops a gun on the hood of the car. Mitchell tries to grab the gun but Hades pushes Ilona onto the car, knocking the gun away. Hades tries to punch Ilona again but Ilona dodges. Mitchell manages to grab Hades. Hades tries to stab Mitchell with his knife but Mitchell blocks it with his prosthetic arm and punches Hades. Mitchell pulls the knife out of his arm and slices Hades' throat. Ilona then gets up. Ilona: Thanks for that. Alright--let's get you out of here. They push the car off Mitchell. They then go to check Hades' body. Ilona: I.D. is confirmed--Hades is EKIA. I send again--Hades is EKIA. Hades suddenly opens his eyes and coughs. Hades: He - knows. Irons--knows. Hades hands Mitchell something then dies. Mitchell gives the item to Ilona. Ilona: What does Irons know? The mission ends.